My Grim Reaper
by VampCristal
Summary: This is a one shot for a dear friend of mine, I don't own Hidan or Kakuzu. I only own Cristal Uchiha. Hiroshima and Saphira belongs to my friend who let me use them in this one shot. Others who read this I hope they enjoy the tale as well. Rated M for adult language and lemon scene.


Hiroshima sat in her apartment in Konoha thinking about how she would start her day. " Hiro what ya doing? Looking out the window again?" she hears as her best friend Cristal Uchiha walks in and stands by her. " Yeah I guess Cris. What ya doing?" she asks as Cristal sits by her, " I'm coming to see if you'd like to come with me to stop two Akatsuki members? Their names are Hidan and Kakuzu. They are both immortals.." Cristal stands up and leans against the wall, " Kakuzu likes to use these tentacles he has in his body, Hidan is more of a grim reaper type person. He carries a 3 bladed scythe and he has a nack for performing riturals. Lady Tsunade has sent me; but I thought I'd take you with me. So what do you say?" Cristal says as Hiroshima looks at her and thinks for a bit. " A mission would sound fun, so when do we leave?" she asks as Cristal smirks, " we leave at sundown be ready to leave by then ok." she says as she jumps out Hiroshima's window and runs across the house tops.

Hiroshima looks at Cristal disappear as she lays on her bed. " _Hidan like a grim reaper ha, Cris is funny. I wonder how bad this Hidan guy looks_?" she thinks as she stares at the ceiling. Sundown arrives and Cristal waits at the village gates looking for Hiroshima. " She's so late, this isn't like her at all." Cristal sighs to herself as she looks around some more. " Cris sorry for being late, I was sharping my blades." she hears Hiroshima yell as she runs up towards her. " I was thinking you would bail on me Hiro." Cristal says as Hiroshima gives her a hug. " I wouldn't bail on you, I would never do that. So where do we head first?" she says as Cristal looks east out of the gates. " Just keep up with me, Okami has told me he's caught their scent, so follow me and don't get lost ok." Cristal tells her as Hiroshima nods her head. " got it Cris, let's head out." She says as the two of them take off running out of the village. " _This would be a great opportunity for me to test out my strength with Saphira, I've been practicing with her skills like Cris had suggested I do_." Hiroshima says to herself as she puts her hand over the mark on her chest that Saphira left her when she chose Hiroshima to be her hostess.

Cristal jumps into the trees and Hiroshima follows her. " Are we gonna try a sky attack?" Hiroshima asks her as Cristal looks back and nods her head. " we are actually drawing closer to where they are camping out right now. When we get there we need to make sure they don't find us. Got it Hiroshima?" Cristal says looking forward again jumping from tree branch to tree branch. " Got it Cristal, I'll stay quiet." She says as she hears " _Hiroshima, you musn't mess this mission up got it_?" Hiroshima nods her head in agreement. " _I understand Saphira, man I can see why Cristal is always looking like she's zooned out_." She thinks as she see's Cristal stop and look at a small campsite. Hiroshima lands right next to her and looks where Cristal is.

" That's them alright." Cristal whispers as she pulls out a paper bomb and ties it to a kunai. Hiroshima looks at a man with white hair, she couldn't see his eyes but how the fire was casting a light across him she thought he was pretty handsome looking. " Uh Cris, do you think that they may already know we are watching them?" Hiroshima asks as Cristal looks at her. " What do you mean?" she says as a tentacle goes around Cristal's leg and drags her down. " IYAHHHH!" Cristal yells as she is daggaling infront of Kakuzu and Hidan. " Well well, look who I caught. It's that Jinchuriki of the six tails." Kakuzu says as Hidan chuckles. " Now now Kakuzu, I'm sure she wasn't all alone…. So how about it little fucker? Tell us who else is here with you?" Hidan says as he aims his 3 bladed scythe at Cristal. Cristal looks at him at keeps quiet.

" LET HER GO!" Hiroshima yells as she jumps down from the trees and lands a few feet from them. " Hiro, get out of here before they get you too!" Cristal yells as Hidan clunks her on the head. " Shut the fuck up jinchuriki!" he yells as Hiroshima's eyes go bright red, " Let my friend go or you'd have to deal with me!" Hiroshima yells as Kakuzu laughs as does Hidan. " what will a cute little girl like you do to us huh? We are much older and wiser then you are little girl. Now get out of here before I sacrifice you to my god Jashin" Hidan says as Hiroshima does hands signs and sends her fire bats towards Kakuzu who get's burnt and drops Cristal as Hiroshima runs over faster then lighting and grabs Cristal hiding her somewhere they would never find her. " Cris, stay here and I'll deal with these two bimbos." she says as she lays Cristal down in a cave and runs back to where Hidan and Kakuzu are standing dump sighted as to what had just happened. " Where the Fuck is she you little freak!" Hidan yelled getting really pissed off. Kakuzu got into fighting mode as Hiroshima's eyes went dragon like and she yelled " SAPHIRA I NEED YOUR HELP NOW!" suddenly a golden light goes around Hiroshima as a golden dragon forms around her and glares at Kakuzu and Hidan. " So who must I take care of Hiroshima?" Saphira asks as Hiroshima points at Kakuzu, " take care of tentacles man over there, you leave Hidan to me" she says as Saphira roars and charges at Kakuzu dragging him away. " Arg Hidan take care of that girl now!" he yells as he and Saphira vanishes.

Hidan glares at Hiroshima as he get's into fighting mode. " I don't know where the fuck you got that dragon at; but by the time she get's back your'll be dead!" he yells as Hiroshima grabs her twin blades and looks at Hidan her eyes now a blood red color and her skin showing golden scales from Saphira on it. " Hidan the Akatsuki has made you forgotten about me haven't they?" she says as Hidan charges at her swinging his scythe at her yelling " I've never seen you in my life!" Hiroshima dodges his scythe and flips over him stabbing him in his side as he chuckles. " Why the hell are you laughing Hidan?" she says as she pulls her blade out and she see's him heal himself. " I'm immortal little girl. I can heal myself and can never die!" he says as he changes his skin tone to look like his skeleton is showing thru as he laughs evily.

Hiroshima feels tears form her eyes as she looks at Hidan. " You've meet me 10 years ago Hidan, I saved your life from that bear. I also feel in love with you….even though your 22 and I'm 18." She said as Hidan charged at her again but then stopped as he say golden tears fall from her face. " Hiroshima…..it can't be you…the little girl who was always afraid of everything?" he says walking over to her as she looked up at him. " It's me Hidan, I've gained Saphira because I was about to die myself, she let me be her hostess and since then she was there for me when I needed her, I was shocked a little when Cristal, told me that we hade to track down two Akatsuki memebers and one name was yours." She said as more tears went down her face as Hidan's skin turned normal again and he wiped her tears away. " I hate seeing a girl fucken cry, espicially the girl who was always there for me….." He throws his scythe to the ground as he draws Hiroshima into his arms and holds her. Hiroshima looks up at him and drops her blades on the ground as she wraps her arms around him. " Hidan…did you really forget about me when you joined the Akatsuki?" she asks as she hears Hidan sigh and whisper in her ear " I did a little; but seeing you again the old memories are coming back, plus also…." he says as he looks into her eyes as she looks back up into his purple eyes. " Also?" she asks questionably as Hidan leans down and lightly kisses her on the lips and holds her closer.

Hiroshima's eyes go into shock at first, then she closes hem and kisses Hidan back, he runs his tounge across her bottom lip for entrance; but she smirks and doesn't give it to him, which makes him growl as he takes his hands up her shirt and lightly touches her left breast which makes her gasp and he takes no time in ramming his tounge in her mouth and searching every corner making Hiroshima groan. Hidan chuckles as he feels Hiroshima use her tounge to swirl around his and fight with it. They fought for a couple of minutes, and Hidan won the fight making the kiss more passonite as Hiroshima felt her knees grow weak from the kiss. " _Damn he's a great kisser_" Hiroshima thought as Hidan hade both of his hands up her shirt and rubbing up and down her back. He unkissed from her mouth, and started to trail kisses down her neck until he got to a certion spot which made Hiroshima gasp. " what's this? Did I find a sensitive spot on you?" Hidan asked as Hiroshima fell to her knees as Hidan went on his and looked into her eyes. " Hidan….I want you." she says as he smirks at her, " I don't know if Jasin will let me be with you after that?" he says as Hiroshima kissed him hard, which took Hidan completely off guard as he fell back and held Hiroshima close to him as he kissed her back, and his boxers got a little tight from her doing that. Hiroshima feels that and smirks into the kiss as she moves her hands down onto his member and strokes it slightly. " Ahhh fuck Hiroshima…when did you get a kinky side?" Hidan said looking at her as Hiroshima looks at him, " when I saw you again Hidan. Please take me and make me yours Hidan" She says as Hidan growls and pins her down onto the ground ripping her shirt open and see's her bra. " If you want that ripped off too let me know Hiroshima…" he says as Hiroshima nods her head and Hidan grabs his scythe and cuts her bra off and starts to suck on her right nipple as he uses his other hand to message the left one.

" nuhhhhh ahhh Hidan….you're the one with a kinky side" Hiroshima said as Hidan cut off her bottoms and removed her panties and stuck two fingers in her womanhood and started to pump them into her. Hiroshima threw her head back moaning loudly as Hidan leaned up and started to suck on her neck some more leaving hickeys all over the place. " You know your fucking loving this Hiroshima…" he pulls his fingers out and licks them off before he trails kisses down her neck and stomake to her womanhood and then he sticks his tounge inside her as she grabs his hair in her hands and grips hard. " Ahhhhhhhh Hidan, damn it, stop toying with me!" she yells as Hidan moves his tounge around her and sucks on her clit, making more moans come out of Hiroshima as sweat forms on her body. " Hidan please!" she yells as he keeps moving his tounge in her and she feels her stomake turn. " I'm not done with you just yet Hiroshima" he says as he twirls his tounge around more and Hiroshima feels her climax happen. " Hidan I'm gonna cum!" she screams as Hidan feels her sweet liquid pour out onto his face as he licks it off her and rubs it off on his sleeve.

He then takes his robe off and motions for Hiroshima to come closer to him. She sits up fast her eyes, a lustful deep blue as she pins him to the ground and starts sucking on his neck. Hiroshima tugs at his pants as he smirks and helps her pull them down as she bites his neck. " ooo fuck, your really kinky Hiroshima." he says as she trails kisses down his chest and stops at the hem of his boxers where she see's his member pulsing and throbbing against the fabric. She slowly trails her hand over it and Hidan shudders under her touch. " Go on take it off Hiroshima." Hidan says as Hiroshima tears them off and looks at his pulsing member. " Whoa your huge Hidan." She says blushing bright red as she grasps his member and starts to message it up and down as Hidan starts to breath fast and he says " work it Hiroshima, please don't toy me eiather, I tasted you, don't you wanna taste my lollipop?" he says as she smirks at him and leans down taking his penis half way into her mouth. The instant he felt her breth and mouth on his member he groaned loud.

Hiroshima started to lick and suck all over his member until Hidan couldn't take it anymore, his hips buckled as she kept sucking and licking. " Hiroshima, please go faster….. I guess Jashin is gonna let this fly after all." he says as he starts to push his member into her mouth and hold onto her hair as she continues faster then before. " _Hidan is starting to get turned on again I can feel it_." Hiroshima says as she feels his member throb and then she hears Hidan say " Hiroshima, I'm about to burst…." he then releases into her mouth and Hiroshima swalows his seed then looks up at him as she kisses him passonitly and he tastes himself from her mouth. She unkisses him as Hidan climbs on top of her and smirks, " you sure you want me in you, because once I start I'm not stopping and Jashin won't let me stop eiather?" he says as Hiroshima smiles at him. " Please Hidan take me know, just fuck me!" she screams as Hidan chuckles and sticks his member into her womanhood and sits there as Hiroshima has tears fall from her eyes.

" Go on Hidan you can move now." Hiroshima says as Hidan moves slowly and makes sure he doesn't hurt her in any way. " Hiroshima, Jashin is letting me do this, so it must mean that we are ment to be." He says as he gains speed and she wraps her legs around his waist making him go deeper in her. " Hidan, I've wanted you for so long, ah hit there again" she says as Hidan smirks and does as she says as he picks up more speed and goes further in her as she breaths fast and so does he. " Hiroshima, I'm about to cum, should I st in or take it out?" Hidan asks her as she tightens her legs around him as he takes that as a stay in from her. " Please Hidan keep going" she says as he kisses her once more as she reaches her climax and he reaches his at the same time. Hiroshima feels his seed enter her waiting womb as he falls next to her and breaks the kiss. " Hidan are you ok?" she asks as she releases her legs from around his waist and he takes his member out of her and catches his breath. " yes Hiroshima, I'm fine; but you and I must part now" he says as he gathers his clothes and puts them back on. " We'll see each other again right Hidan?" She asks as he kisses her once more, " only if Jashin let's us. Farewell Hiroshima, I love you." he says before he runs off to find Kakuzu. Hiroshima finds a riverbank near where Hidan and Kakuzu were camping and get's in and starts to wash herself. Saphira shows up and goes around her. " _You ok Hiroshima, that Hidan man didn't harm you did he_?" she asks as she vanishes and the mark goes back onto Hiroshima's chest. " _Nope he didn't Saphira_." she says getting dressed as Cristal runs over towards her. " Hiroshima where did Hidan and Kakuzu go?" she says out of breath from running. Hiroshima looks back at her, "they got away Cris, let's get back to the village and let Lady Tsunade know ok." She says picking up her blades.

Cristal sighs and kicks the ground " fine stay near me ok." she says as Hiroshima nods her her head and runs after Cristal. " _I love you too Hidan, my very own grim reaper_." Hiroshima says to herself as she ran near Cristal and smiles to herself.


End file.
